1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement system for a charge level of a blast furnace, and more particularly to a resident measurement system for a charge level of a blast furnace.
2. Description of the Related Art
The charge level profile is a very important condition in blast furnace operation, and changing the burden distribution mode to acquire a reasonable furnace gas distribution is a method which is not only the most cost-efficient but also beneficial. A correct burden distribution mode can facilitate the manufacturing process by, for instance, increasing gas utilization and reducing the thermal load of a furnace wall, so it is one of the most important factors which influence the yield, the furnace lifetime, and the fuel ratio. However, in prior art, the blast furnace is subject to influences of heat radiation, pressure, and dust environment of the furnace top, so it is not easy to measure the charge level profile thereof in the production. In operations of the blast furnace, forming the required charge level shape to control the furnace gas distribution through a proper burden distribution mode is a main means for stabilizing the blast furnace and increasing production efficiency, so it is necessary to continuously measure the online charge level.
The laser distance measurement is usually applied to surface measurement of a large-scale object, such as in the case of civil engineering and construction measurement, historical sites conservation, and pipeline planning of petro-chemical plants. Measurement equipment applied to the blast-furnace further has many limitations in design. Because concentrations of carbon monoxide and dusts in the blast-furnace are very high, in order to prevent poisonous gas from leaking and dust from contaminating the equipment, small openings are dominant in design, which also causes difficulties in design and application. The mechanisms generally adopted by existing commercial optical scanning equipment on the market all utilize a reflective mirror with a rotatable mechanism, so as to generate scanning motions. However, commercial scanners are mostly all-purpose devices, which are disposed in an open space to perform measurement and are not designed to withstand specific interferences in the surrounding environment, such as high temperature, high-concentration dust, and high moisture. Furthermore, the opening of a scanner for blast furnace has to be as small as possible to avoid damage by high temperature, dust and corrosive gas, which would make a general commercial optical scanner unable to perform charge level measurement in the blast furnace.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a resident measurement system for a charge level of a blast furnace.